Hotel transylvanie seconde guerre mondiale des enfants
by CodeLyokoFougere
Summary: L'Allemagne des enfants ont déclaré la seconde guerre mondiale des enfants il y a 5 ans. 5 ans plus tard les États-Unis des enfants compte bien vaincre l'Allemagne des enfants de la Normandie jusqu'au Rhin. (C'est aussi un crossover avec les Indestructibles et Code lyoko)


Hotel transylvanie ww2 des enfants

chapitre 1 jour j (le débarquement de normandie)

_Dennis : C'est on'est on est le 6 juin 2020 on evanir une plage française qu'on connais meme pas le nom_

_on fais juste ça pour reprendre la france aux enfants nazis l'attend occupe la moitie de la bataille._

Bart : Et la skinner se prendais la tomate c'etait vraiment trop marrent

_Dennis :lui c'est bart je le detais la premier semaine mais très vite il est devenu mon melleur ami il cherche toujours les enunis dans son école et flèche il a de la ferocité en moyenne._

soldat enfant : Les gars brefing à 18 heures vous etes en retard

bart : je cour vos arrieres ta insuiers pas pour ça

perison : le brefing va commercer qu vous fabriquer

_Dennis : lui c'est perison tres sympa_

perison : on se croit spécial hein les enfants boches vont vous bouffer tout cru

bart : pas de danger sergent,on est de vrais carnes

perison :ferme la bart

bart : la chance est de notre cote suis moi du coup la Normandie,puis le Rhin

Davis : aujourd'hui, avec nos enfants aillés nous avons lancé une opération d'importance capitale,étabiler une tête de pont en Normandie afin de parvenir à repousser l'invasion enfants allemand qui terrorise l'Europe depuis désormais cinq ans nous allons empêcher le monde des enfants et adultes de sombrer dans les ténèbres, ce n'est pas l'unique occasion de devenir des héros qui nous est offerte Si nous vainquons notre restera gravé dans tous les cœurs et dans tous les esprits... de toutes les generations qui nous succéderont je vous parle de gloire petits de la véritable gloire.

_Dennis : le colonel Davis a fait un super discours, ses paroles ont rappelé les bon moments en Transylvanie. Heureusement le lieutenant turner surveille perison, il le tient bien en laisse. Mais si perison est laché on se fera tous mordre. Je ferai tout mon possible._

Bart : Hé moi aussi ils ne manque il faut on arrive a paris ça fait un sacré bout !

Turner : Souvenez-vous vous enterrez pas sur plage rester baisser et disperez-vous et vous devez avancer. Rappelez l'entraiment et tout ira bien, je suis fier d'aller au combat avec vous. En toute circonstance et partout.

Flèche : Aller ça va être leur fête, les gars !

Bart : Les plages ont bien été pilonnées hein ?

Perison : tu as peur, soldat ?

Bart : Non, monsieur.

Perison : Tu devais.

Soldat enfant : Dennis tu a des cigatee en chocolat

Dennis : Bien sûr.

Turner : BAISSEZ-VOUS TOUS !

Soldat enfant : Faites gaffe !

Soldat enfant : PLAQUEZ-VOUS !

Soldat enfant : 500 mètres !

Soldat enfant : on va devoir décrocher

turner : la mission avant tout. Fais nous débarquer.

Soldat enfant : On a dû dériver. Je ne vois pas les repères !

Perison Ordre du lieutenant. En avant !

Turner ATTENTION ! Accorchez-vous !

Dennis : Mince !

Soldat enfant 200 mètres

Soldat enfant 20 SECONDES !

Turner SUIS LE PLAN ! VA VERS LA DIGUE !

Perison : Kopelson, James. Je veux une bangalore sous ces barbelès. Allez ! Tenez-vous prêts ! C'est parti On est a decouverts !

Turner : baissez la rampe

tout les soldats du bateau : aie oh

on vois paelin de soldats se fais tuer

Turner : PAR LES CÔTÊS !

Turner a dennis Baisse la tête et arrete-pas

Turner Emporte cette bangalore jusqu'à la digue ! Il faut on atteine ces bunkers ! Dennis souviens-toi de ton entraînement ramasse ce pétard !

Tu peux le faire !

Dennis : Oui chef ! Oh bon dieu !

Dennis avance vers Les digues

Bart : Dennis prends cette torpille je vais te couvrir des ça sera détruit on fonce sur les bunkers, on est presque

Dennis : ça va exploser

Bart : aller

Turner : préparer armes

Bart : Aller on y va on y va on y va

On voit les soldats avancer même certain se fait tuer

Dennis, Bart, Flèche et Hiroki tue les ennemis et progrès

Dennis : j'avance et c'est parti

Mais un enfant boche l'attend et essaie de mettre un coup arme sur Dennis mais Dennis réussie a contre le coup et Bart intervient et frappe l'enfant boche mais l'enfant prends son couteau et le mets a Bart.

Dennis : BART oh merde

l'enfant boche veut mettre le coup de couteau a Dennis mais Dennis contre le coup et réussi a arrêter le coup et prends un casque en métal et il frappe l'enfant boche tellement fort que l'enfant boche est mort en deux coup de casque.

Bart : A 12h

Dennis : Bart ça va

Bart : Mes jambes

Dennis : OH MERDE

Bart : Sort moi d'ici putain

Dennis : on va sortie de la reste avec moi, on doit rejoindre ce PRB

Dennis qui traine Bart avance vers la station PRB

Bart : A gauche

Dennis tue les ennemis qui essaie de tuer Dennis et Bart

Dennis : On est tirer d'affaire

Bart : C'est ça que tu appelle être tirer d'affaire

Il continue d'avancer vers la station PRB sur le chemin ils voit un enfant boche tuer des soldat enfants avec un lance-flammes

Bart : je perd beaucoup de sang

Dennis : Tiens bon

Dennis tue tout les ennemis

Bart : Attention (en tuent un enfant boche)

Dennis : il a eu son compte on continue

Dennis et Bart qui continue d'avancer vers la station PRB

Dennis qui relance une grenade boche pour éviter qui explose sur eux

Dennis : Putain on peut descente ici

Dennis qui tue tout les ennemie

Bart : la vache je pisse le sang

Dennis : Appuie sur la plaine on est presque

Un soldat enfant : Venez par ici aller aller

L'enfant soldat qui tue les enfants boches

Dennis : infirmier

Bart : j'ai besoin de morphine

Dennis : accroche-toi pour voir Paris

Bart : Euh est que je peut rejeter sur ta famille

Dennis : tu fous de moi

Bart : je crois que je vais dormir un peu ici

Dennis : Non Non te endorme pas hé Bart

Bart : Oui

Dennis : je suis là, bordel quelqu'un envoie un infirmier

Infirmier : je me occupe de lui vas y

Turner : il le soigna j'ai besoin de toi Dennis, écouter il a un canon dans une ferme qui bombera la plage en route

Dennis, Flèche et Hiroki et les autres soldat enfant encore vivants s'occupe du canon, plus tard Dennis et les autres tue les ennemis et détruit le canon et la mission est terminé Dennis revoit Bart pour savoir si il va bien.

Dennis : Est que il va s'en tiré

Infirmier : ouais je crois avoir tout vu il ont bien morflé

Bart : on aurais pas du venir

Infirmier : il faisait le dire avant

Dennis : tu a sauver la vie je te dois une

Bart : dis ont est quitté

Dennis : ouais

Turner : Tête de pont fait on ira le passer à la première heure demain

Perison : Bienvenue chez les grands

Turner : aucun de nous ont été prêt mais ta vraiment assuré

Dennis : tout ira bien


End file.
